diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Luise
|Klasse = |Vorname = Luise Friederike |Nachname = Hellsicht |Geburtsname = Hellsicht |Geburt = |Alter = Ende 20/ Anfang 30 |Zugehörigkeit = Dunkelmondjahrmarkt, Sturmwind |Gilde = Glaubenssprung (ooc) |Größe = 1,60 m |Haarfarbe = kastanienbraun |Augenfarbe = meerblau |Besonderheiten = |Gesinnung = Chaotisch neutral}} Luise Hellsicht ist eine Wahrsagerin des Dunkelmondjahrmarkts, welche sich vor einigen Jahren in Sturmwind niederließ. 'Aktuell' Nach der Wollmesse verblieb sie, auf Wunsch der Regentin, auf Hohenwacht und trat als Beraterin in ihre Dienste. Luise wurde von ihr in den Stand einer Freiin erhoben. 'Gerüchte' *Sie ist die beste Wahrsagerin der Welt. *Man erzählt sich dass sie beim Wahrsagen mehr sehen kann als sie zugibt. *Angeblich sieht sie nicht nur die Zukunft, sondern auch die Vergangenheit und Gegenwart. *Luise? Das ist ne Schwindlerin und Diebin. Dieses Dunkelmondleuten kann man nicht trauen! *Eigentlich ist sie Magierin. Das ist doch ganz klar Weissagungmagie. *Die Frau kann Gedanken lesen! *Arm wie ne Kirchenmaus ist sie. *Man erzählt sich sie war mal verheiratet. Ihre Tochter hat sie von diesem Mann. *Luelia stammt von einem Kerl ab den Luise abgrundtief hasst. Sie hat den Kerl umgelegt. *War ja nicht das erste Mal. Ihren Vater hat sie auch auf dem Gewissen. *Sie kann richtig gut zuhören und auch tollen Rat geben. Wenn du ein Problem hast, dann geh zu Luise! *Luise ist eine Schlampe und hatte schon hunderte Männer und Frauen. *Angeblich hat die Dunkelmondtante ein Alkoholproblem. *Sie hat Kontakte in die Welt des Adels. *Mit dem Kerl ist sie wohl wieder zusammen. Aber sobald er außer Reichweite ist, setzt sie ihm die Hörner auf. *Ihre Tochter soll von eben jenem Kerl sein. *Sie will ihm das Kind nur anhängen. So eine Geschichte ist doch viel zu absurd. Wer glaubt denn bitte an die Jugendliebe die man wieder trifft? *Die ist nur wieder mit dem zusammen weil sie schwanger ist. Wer weiß von wem das Kind ist? *Nichts da! Sie sind beide schwer verliebt. Dieses mal wird's wohl halten! Die werden sogar heiraten! *Sie ist die einzig wahre Dunkelmondkönigin! *Nun ist sie wirklich adlig! 'Erscheinungsbild und Auftreten' Luises Alter schätzt man auf Ende zwanzig bis Anfang dreißig. Sie ist schlank und nicht sonderlich groß. Begleitet wird sie stets von einem angenehmen Honigduft. Das kastanienbraune, hüftlange Haar wird nahezu immer von Federn und Leinenbändern in den verschiedensten Farben geschmückt, welche mit kleinen, unscheinbaren Haarklemmen befestigt sind. Auf der rechten Seite trägt sie einen dünnen Zopf, in welchen ein besonders hübsches Haarband in sattem Rot eingeflochten wurde. Ihr geflickter Mantel zeigt das Symbol des Dunkelmondjahrmarktes. Die farbenfrohe Bekleidung ist von einfacher Qualität und abgetragen. Ihre meerblauen Seelenspiegel betrachten ihre Umgebung oftmals wissend, aber nicht arrogant. Zumeist hat sie ein charmantes Lächeln oder Schmunzeln auf den vollen Lippen. 'Schmuck und Sonstiges' Sie trägt eine silberne Kette mit einem ovalen Anhänger. Bei näherer Betrachtung zeigt der Anhänger ein Ankerrelief auf der einen Seite und das Symbol des Dunkelmondjahrmarktes auf der anderen Seite. Außerdem finden sich die Namen Jonathan und Luise darauf eingraviert. Desweiteren schmückt den Ringfinger der linken Hand ein feiner silberner Ring. Dieser ist recht unauffällig, hat man ihn jedoch ein mal im Blick erweist er sich als wahres Schmuckstück. Die Gravur der Innsenseite zeigt das Symbol des Dunkelmondjahrmarktes, den Anker von Kul Tiras sowie das Zeichen für Unendlichkeit. Am Mittelfinger der rechten Hand trägt sie einen einfachen Echtsilberring. 'Vergangenheit' Über die Vergangenheit von Luise ist nur wenig bekannt. Nur engsten Freunden vertraut sie sich an. Ihre Kindheit verlebte sie auf dem Dunkelmondjahrmarkt. Ihre Mutter Friederike setzte die Familientradition der Hellsichts fort und lehrte sie die Wahrsagerei. Über ihren Vater spricht Luise nicht. Als Luise schwanger wurde, zog sie auch ihre eigene Tochter auf dem Jahrmarkt auf. Auch Luelia wird von ihrer Mutter in der Kunst der Wahrsagerei unterrichtet. Erst als Friederike krank wurde zogen die drei Hellsichtfrauen nach Sturmwind und Luise sparte sich eine Bretterbude vom Munde ab. Seither sorgt sie allein für ihre kleine Familie und finanziert den Lebensunterhalt mit Wahrsagung und gelegentlichen Kellnerarbeiten im Gasthaus "Zum pfeifenden Schwein". In Sturmwind baute sie einige Freunschaften auf. Unter anderem zu Aedre von Schärf und Katore Schwarzhaupt Sie traf den Seefahrer Jonathan "Jon" Garlin (wieder) und die beiden verliebten sich unsterblich ineinander. Sie offenbarten Luelia dass Jon ihr Vater sei. Nach einigem hin und her hielt er um ihre Hand an. Seither zog auch er in die alte Bretterbude am Hafen und die kleine Familie ist mit Mutter, Vater, Kind und Großmutter vollständig. Seit kurzem macht ihre Mutter Friederike gesundheitliche Fortschritte. Dies hat sie der Behandlung von Bernt Lichtträger von Schärf zu verdanken. 'Wichtige Personen in ihrem Leben' Familie * ? † (Vater. Darsteller des Dunkelmondjahrmarktes, Budenbesitzer) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Friederike Hellsicht (Mutter, Hellseherin des Dunkelmondjahrmarktes) *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Girl.gif‎ Luelia Hellsicht (Tochter) Engster Kreis * Jonathan "Jon" Garlin (Verlobter "Auf ewig das L-Wort. 'ch liebe dich mehr als mein Leben mein heißer Seefahrer!") *IconSmall Human Female.gif Aedre von Schärf (beste Freundin "Schön dass es dich gibt.") *IconSmall Human Female.gif Katore Schwarzhaupt (Enge Freundin) * Sir Banric vom Krakenstein (Freund) Freunde und Bekannte * Phineas "Finn" Garlin (Freund aus früheren Tagen, Jons Zwilling "Das waren noch Zeiten!") *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lee (Freundin) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Patricia "Trish" Eastgate (Freundin, Aedres Schwester) *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Lianera Dunkelfeder (Freundin, Finns Liebste) * Lord Bernt Lichtträger von Schärf (Freund "Berntchen!") *IconSmall Human Female.gif Vivianne Garlin (Jons Schwester, Freundin "Kein Früchtchen, nein. Ein ganzer Obstkorb!") *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Nemi (Freundin) * Sai, der Jäger (Freund) * Jerrek Shagal Obernberg (Freund) * Mel (Freund, Eichhörnchenkönig) *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Rakel (Bekannte) * † Ewart "Eddie" Courtnay (Bekannter) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Louiza Stein (Bekannte) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Justine A. Winter (Bekannte) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Talisalia Lichtträger von Schärf (Bekannte) *IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Doktor Trinsy Arkanknall (Bekannte) * Avanor McIan (Bekannter) * Conradt von Lahire (Bekannter, Aedres Liebster) * "John zwei" (Bekannter) * Tarik Bartel (Bekannter "Bist du das Mädel oder ich?") * Emmet Deckard (Kunde, guter Bekannter) * Case Hawk (Bekannter) *Bild:IconSmall_Human_Female.gif Pais (gute Bekannte, Wirtin des Schweins) * "Jon drei" (netter Bekannter) * Candryn Owain (Katores Liebster, nette Reisebekanntschaft) *Datei:IconSmall Human Boy.gif Cedric (Candryns kleiner Knappe, Junge den sie schnell ins Herz geschlossen hat) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Rachnel Galdafei (nette Reisebekanntschaft) * Arcaynas Düsterherz (Reisebekanntschaft) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Lennaye Daidannen (nette Reisebekanntschaft) * Fionur Berrigan (Reisebekanntschaft) * Kalwyn (Kunde, Lees Junge) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Reeka Wilson (Kundin, nette Bekannte) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Ereka (Kundin) *IconSmall Gnome Female.gif Linny Lot (Kundin) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Aelendra Aeslynn van Haven (Die Regentin, Herrin) * Arewyn (Kunde) *Bild:IconSmall Gnome Male.gif Fibbo Zahlendreh (Kunde, Trinsys Liebster) *IconSmall Human Female.gif Manon von Fuchsfels (Kundin) *IconSmall Human Female.gif "Mila" (Wahrsagerkollegin) * Sir Trestan (Bekannter) 'Zitate' * "Ohne Bums kein Dings." * "Ich sehe deine Vergangenheit, deine Gegenwart und deine Zukunft." * "Ich weiß. Ich habe es gesehen." *Sie schmunzelt mystisch* * "Quatsch!" * "Ja, wir haben eine "B-Wort", vielleicht werden wir auch "H-Wort", weil wir uns so "L-Wort"." * "Nicht heute. Noch nicht!" *sie schmunzelt* * " 'ch kann schweigen wie ein Grab. Eigentlich kann'ch 's besser als die Toten. Schwatzende Wahrsager sind tote Wahrsager." * "Tolle Wolle!" * "Scheiß Garlins!" * "'ch sollte ein Buch schreiben: Luise un' die Garlins" * "Un' Band zwei: Luise und die Jo(h)ns" * "Frag nich'. Tu's einfach!" * "Mir geht's immer gut." * "'ch wollte immer 'ne Garlin sein. Nun hat sich's erledigt." *begleitet von einem schweren Seufzen* * "'ch steh' auf die bösen Jungs, aye? Nich' dass 'de immer noch denkst 'ch will dir an die Hose. Nix gegen dich, aber wärst mir zu brav un' spießig, eh?" *Sie grinst frech* * "Komm mir nich' mit dem L-Wort. 'ch bin für so was nich' geschaffen!" * "Einer is' immer am Haken." * "Vor dir steht die zukünftige Frau Garlin! Wir werden heiraten!" *sie hibbelt auf und ab* * "Heute rosa un' morgen grün. Sicher is' nur dass nix sicher is'. He! 'ch glaub 'ch hab mich gerade selbst verstanden!" * "Find's doch raus!" * "Ich bin die Dunkelmondkönigin, aber du darfst mich Luise nennen." 'Was andere Leute über Luise sagen' Hier können sich alle verewigen (Was ihr immer schon mal sagen wolltet!) Aedre von Schärf: "Ich liebe sie. Nein nicht so... freundschaftlich. Man kann mit ihr lachen und weinen, sich freuen, feiern, schwere Themen ansprechen, und sie tritt einem auch in den Hintern wenn man es braucht. Sie ist eine ehrliche Haut und eine einzigartige Freundin." Katore Schwarzhaupt: "Luise? Luise ist etwas ganz Besonderes, eine Freundin einer Art wie man sie nur sehr selten findet. Braucht man Rat so ist sie da, hat man etwas worüber man sich freut so freut sie sich mit einem. Ob im Guten oder im Schlechten, man kann sich wirklich auf sie verlassen. Eine enge Freundin, jemand der mir persönlich sehr viel bedeutet." Jonathan Garlin: "Hätte mir jemand vor ein paar Monaten gesagt, dass ich irgendwann mal dankbar sein würde, dass ich in Sturmwind nach meiner Schwester suche, hätte ich ihn für verrückt erklärt. Nun bin ich froh, Luise zu haben. Ich liebe sie wirklich sehr." Laleh "Lee" LeChuck: "Lu?", fährt das Köpfchen der jungen Südländerin halb über die schmale Schulter, und das mandelbraune Augenmerk huscht in den äussersten Augenwinkel, um dir entgegenzusehen. Ein langer Zug an der qualmenden Fluppe, die zwischen den Lippen klebt, und selbst bei den folgenden Worten nicht befreit wird. "Die hatte recht. Versuch's selber..." Und mit den wenigen Worten spaziert die kleine Südmeerperle auch schon weiter. Lianera Raena Dunkelfeder: "Kein Abend mit Luise könnte je langweilig sein. Es gibt kein Thema zu dem sie nichts zu sagen hätte und oft weiß sie mehr als sie preis gibt. Eine tolle Frau. Lass dir undingt die Zukunft von ihr vorher sagen. Es lohnt sich!" Phineas Garlin: "Ja.. Luise. *Phineas grinst* Ich mag sie ja echt. Aber sie und mein Bruder? Ernsthaft? Versteht mich nicht falsch.. Ich gönn's ihm. Und ihr vielleicht auch. Ich hätt' Luise gern in meiner Familie. Aber sagt ihr das bloß nicht!" *Phineas zwinkert abschließend* Nemisa Klingenstein: "Eine sehr herzliche Person, mit einer besonderen Gabe. Meist sieht man eben nur mit dem Herzen gut." 'Bilder' Luise und Jon auf dem Schiff.jpg|Jon und Luise auf seinem Schiff im Sturmwinder Hafen Auf der Reise.jpg|Momentaufnahme auf der Reise in den Norden Beim Kostümball.jpg|Auf der Reise im Norden - der Kostümball Beschnuppern.jpg|Sich beschnuppern Luise und Katore.jpg|Luise und Katore Mit Aedre auf dem Jahrmarkt.jpg|Mit Aedre auf dem Dunkelmondjahrmarkt Traute Zweisamkeit.jpg|Traute Zweisamkeit - Ehrlichkeit ist nicht immer einfach Winterhauch.jpg|Winterhauchfest Aedre und Luise.jpg|Aedre und Luise in Sturmwind Mit Lia und Phnieas.jpg|Luise, Phineas und Lianera Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Mönche Kategorie:Menschen